


Day 23- Hoodie

by wolfjc5



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfjc5/pseuds/wolfjc5
Summary: Steve’s hoodies seemed to have disappeared...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 20





	Day 23- Hoodie

Steve ran up the drive of the Tower. He sprinted the last stretch, his heart pumping in his chest. She he reached his finish line, he turned down his music, and changed the track. Some bluesy song started playing. Probably from the Troubleman soundtrack, he added it to his playlist after the whole HYDRA/SHIELD thing. Whatever it was, it calmed him. Once he recovered, he entered the Tower and was greeted by JARVIS.  
“Welcome back, Captain Rogers.”  
“Thanks, JARVIS. Anyone else here?” Steve went to the fridge for some water.   
“Agent Romanoff is in her quarters at the moment. Shall I let her know you have returned?”  
“No, it’s okay. I don’t want to disturb her. Thanks.” Steve headed to his floor. He wanted to rid himself of sweat and the city grime. He ran up the stairs two at a time. He went straight to the shower. Once he felt clean again, he wrapped a towel around himself and headed towards his dresser. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a tee. As a chill ran down his spine, he decided to grab a sweater as well. He pulled open his closet and reached for his dark grey hoodie—  
But it wasn’t there. He knew that’s where he put it, but the hanger was empty. He shifted the other sweaters left, and then right. He couldn’t find a single one. He walked to the other end of the closet. Not there either. He checked his laundry basket, even though he knew they weren’t there. He had sworn they were— oh well, he didn’t need one any way. He closed his closet doors and he went back down stairs to the kitchen. He picked up a newspaper and read a couple of different articles...

A while later, Steve spotted a flash of red—Natasha silently moved through the kitchen towards the fridge. Her red hair was obscured by dark grey material. It was too big for her. It dwarfed her so much, it made her look like a small child almost. That’s when he realized. That was his. He put the newspaper down on the table as Natasha sat on the counter, drinking from a large mug. He narrowed his eyes at her. “That’s a comfy-looking sweater you have there, Romanoff.” Steve leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest.   
Natasha didn’t bat an eye. “It is very comfy.” Natasha matched his stare.  
“It looks awfully big to be yours though.” Steve stood up and walked slowly toward her.   
“Does it?” Natasha challenged.  
“Yes.” Steve tried to keep his serious demeanor, but he felt it slipping, especially when Natasha’s eyes started to sparkle with amusement. “There seems to be a thief in this house.” Natasha’s eyes widened slightly.   
Natasha set her mug down beside her and faced him directly. “A thief”, she parroted.  
Steve nodded, moving closer to her.   
“Are you missing something, Rogers?”  
“I’m missing a lot of things, as a matter of fact.” Steve placed his hands on both sides of the counter, locking her in place. Natasha inched closer to him. Steve turned his head slightly toward her, and then at the last second, his hand went behind Natasha’s back and pulled out the tag of the sweater. “Curious”, he whispered into her ear.   
“Hmm?” Natasha closed her eyes as she felt his fingers ghost over her neck.  
“I believe this is mine.” He ran his hand down on of the sleeves, pausing when he reached her hand.   
“So are you going to take it?” Natasha challenged. 

“Is that what you want, Natasha?” he nuzzled into her neck, ghosting his lips against her skin, waiting for her to pull away, or tell him to stop, but she did neither. Instead she leaned into his touch.  
“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise”, her voice was raspy and trembling. She raised her arms above her head, inviting him to take it off of her frame. His hands rested at her hips and slowly lifted the fabric up. He looked for her permission to continue. She gave him a quick nod. He took the hoodie off of her and was met with nothing but her. His eyes took her in.   
“Beautiful.” He whispered as his hands travelled upwards towards her face. His fingers traced the outline of her lips. She parted them slightly.   
She couldn’t take any more. She took his face in her hands and brought it towards her. She saw a moment of uncertainty cross his features. She stroked his hair back. “I want this, Steve.   
He nodded and allowed her to close the distance between their lips. The kiss was soft, and warm. Natasha deepens the kiss, linking her arms behind his head. She wrapped her legs around his waist and locked him in place. She secured herself around him and he lifted her from the counter. They left their reluctance, and the hoodie, behind them.


End file.
